


The Cycle

by flypariah95



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad English, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, M/M, Mention of sex, No Beta, Openly Gay Hughie, Openly gay Billy, Terapist, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Hughie goes to a therapist and she tells him about the problem with his partner
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all happy and well, and enjoying the second season of The Boys. I hope you like my fanfic and I apologize for the spelling errors, English is not my mother language. greetings ;)

“Daddy problems?” Hughie thought “Daddy Issue?” Hughie was walking to home, it was three in the afternoon and his appointment with his therapist had ended half an hour ago, half an hour ago his therapist told him that the problem of the relationship between He and Butcher (A 47-year-old man) was “Unresolved Daddy problem”,something that made Hughie think and think about his childhood with a father who only worked and watched television, no games, no talks, or father-son relationship, only television.

Hughie always had an attraction for older men, and when he finally decided to came out as gay man, date, and have a relationship, Butcher came to answer his call. Butcher, a violent 47-year-old man with a vocabulary dirtier than a sewer and which Hugh Campbell Sr. did not approve. Butcher and Hughie's relationship was toxic, he beat up any guy who looked at Hughie, in badly or in a good way, he screamed, insulted everyone, even toHughie, they fight and late they had sex like bunnies in heat and they only had three or four friends in common.

When Hughie wanted to end the relationship or at least try to end the relationship, Butcher always asked for forgiveness and then they came back to the same toxic relationship. But now Hughie knew the root of his problems and planned to solve them.

When he got home, he was ready to talk to Butcher and ask him some time off in their relationship.

"Cunt!" Billy yelled from the kitchen. Hughie just closed the door, left his keys on the table and breathed, he had the words in his mouth, words ready to go.

But, Butcher came out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but a black boxers, his huge cock protruding, Hughie was speechless when he saw his boyfriend

"Cunt" Billy said with a devilish grin "Are you here so early ? You usually spend hours with that manipulative bitch"

"She is my therapist" Hughie replied shyly, he was very flushed.

"Whatever, tell me everything after we fuck" Butcher touched his crotch and smiled "I'm Horny, and you look fucking Sexy” Butcher licked his lips "I'm going to fuck you like a fucking dog in heat" Hughie blushed and his cock was starting to get really hard.

Butcher walked over to Hughie, took the younger boy's face and gave him a deep tongue kiss, as if he was trying to stick his tongue down Hughie's throat. Hughie was again speechless. 

After finishing two bottles of lube, after Butcher finish Hughie for the third time and Hughie no longer felt anything from the waist to down, just sticky inside of his ass, both of them with difficulty and fatigue settled onto their side of the bed.

Hughie's face was red and his hair was a mess, his legs and ass hurt, but he had still enjoyed the rough sex session.

when they could breathe normally, Butcher saw Hughie and gave him a kiss on the cheek "So what did the bitch tell you?"

Hughie was silent for a few seconds "She said I should ... walk ... more often ... to relax"

Butcher rolled his eyes "You waste our money in that Shit?."

Hughie snuggled under Butcher's left arm, the scent, the strengh and arms of his boyfriend making him feel loved and protected.

"I'm sorry" Hughie replied, as he closed his eyes, he knew that the cycle of Toxicity continued, but it wasn't his fault it was his father's fault

**Author's Note:**

> The end


End file.
